roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Into That Good Night, Part 1
|image = File:Into That Good Night, Part 1.png |season = 9 |number = 23 |overall =221 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = May 13, 1997 |teleplay = Jessica & Jennifer Pentland |story = Roseanne |director = Gary Halvorson |previous = Arsenic and Old Mom |next = Into That Good Night, Part 2 }}'Into That Good Night, Part 1''' was the 23rd episode of Season 9 of Roseanne, also the 221st overall series episode, part one of a two-part series finale episode arc. It was written by Jessica & Jennifer Pentland from an original story by series star Roseanne, and was directed by Gary Halvorson. It originally aired on ABC-TV on May 13, 1997. Summary Darlene and David bring home their new baby, Harris. Roseanne's sage advice for her daughter? "The best part is when you can mold their tender little egos to fit your every whim," she says. Darlene wants to stay with Roseanne in the Conner family home with baby Harris and David. Plot Harris Conner Healy, Darlene and David's preemie daughter, finally arrives home, and Darlene decides to stay in the Conner nest for a while and DJ begrudgingly gives up his room and heads for David's former space in the basement. When Mark and Becky come to visit Harris, it is revealed that they too are expecting; Mark wants to spread the news, but Becky opts to keep it quiet until things are going more smoothly with Harris. Darlene is apprehensive about overstaying their welcome but when she questions her mother, Roseanne says she wants them to stay forever. Darlene would like that too, so she's relieved. Leon and his husband announce that they will be adopting a little girl, Nadia, from a Romanian orphanage who needs a family. In-Depth The Connors welcome a new baby into the house, Harris Connor Healy; David and Darlene have their baby daughter safe at home now. After the previous brush with death, all is well in their lives. Darlene wants to stay at the house for awhile, to help hone her parenting skills under Roseanne's direction. Roseanne, is of course delighted, and wants Darlene to stay forever, since she feels her children are still leaving the nest too soon; however, neither of them communicates this clearly. DJ gives up his room, and heads for the basement, taking David's former space now to make room for the baby. As DJ is setting up his room in the basement, he says he'll have more room to work on his film projects, but reminds Roseanne that it was supposed to be her writing room; she reminisces about that birthday 9 years ago when they gave it to her as a gift, but declares that she is happy to give it to DJ and expresses her pride in him. The family talks about their life after winning the lottery, glad that part of their lives is over. They order out for pizza and Roseanne suggests saying grace to thank God that Harris beat the odds and that they're all together—which is a hundred times more valuable to her than beating the lottery. Becky and Mark's behavior hints that they are now expecting too. Later on, Darlene and David are talking after having put Harris down for a nap. David believes that it is a good thing for Harris to be raised in such a tight-knit family environment; Darlene agrees, noting that her father is much happier around the baby, but (having misinterpreted her mother's words from their earlier conversation, as she was not as direct as usual) warns David not to get too used to the idea, as she thinks Roseanne does not want them to overstay their welcome. Therefore, she believes that she, David, and Harris should be prepared to leave in a few weeks. Harris suddenly cries, and both leave to look after her. Cast Starring *Roseanne as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner *Sarah Chalke as Becky Conner Also Starring *Glenn Quinn as Mark Healy *Johnny Galecki as David Healy *Estelle Parsons as Beverly Harris *Sandra Bernhard as Nancy Bartlett Guests *Cole Roberts as Jerry Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner (archive, uncredited) Trivia *Lecy Goranson appears as Becky briefly in a clip; however, she is not credited for her appearance. Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Retconned